


Мой глаз?

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Recall Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: У неё были свои причины отказывать Циглер.





	Мой глаз?

Ана с дрожью осознавала, что слишком четко помнила треск, знаменующий её поражение. Слишком ясно припоминала, как тело выгнуло от боли, выгнуло лозой и срезанным колосом, а в собственном взгляде — чернота, слепота, и как ни моргай, ни вытирай кровь со щеки и скулы — все без разницы, одинаково. Кроткая белизна взора слепила черным, черное губило мысли шипящим белым; все сливалось в одну нитку боли, что обвязывала горло, давала истерично вдыхать, выдыхать — и не больше.  
  
Моррисон разрывал её коммуникатор вызовами; он кричал, чеканил каждое слово, и, кажется, впервые был настолько… напуган? Зол?  
  
«Амари!» — Она вспоминала, как словно сквозь туман, толщу воды и смерти слышала голос Джека — обеспокоенный, нервный и беспомощный. Ана не могла ответить, шепнуть или хотя бы вскрикнуть, выдав место, где она. Собственная жизнь ощущалась острым кинжалом у глотки, язык не слушался… и было больно, влажно на ладони, меж пальцев. Каждый вскрик, задавленный рукою, порождал новую, сметающую мысли волну в голове, отдавая в глазницу. Глазницу, где глаз не видел ничего. Был ли он сам? Ана не знала.  
  
Времени могло пройти мало, могло много. Час, два? Сколько прошло минут от момента, как Лакруа выстрелила в неё без даже капли тех сомнений, что пожирали египтянку? Время утратило для раненой любой смысл. Любой; голос заменила боль, мысли заменила боль.  
  
«Кто-нибудь?»  
  
Когда же она наконец-то смогла говорить, игнорируя рану, в наушнике была тишина. Абсолютная, не считая треска, что сопровождался повреждением провода микрофона — может, зацепило осколком прицела. Может, он треснул, когда женщина завалилась на землю — разные варианты, результат один. Связаться не с кем. Она одна.  
  
Ругань была тихой, глухой, отчаянной. Небо же над головой — свободное, яркое. Прекрасное в своей просторности и свободе, которой она не то, что коснуться — даже увидеть не может. Лишь тень, лишь свет. Оно — со своими облаками, убивающим кружком солнца — отдавало странным холодом, точно Амари не на свободной пустоши, где снайперы — цари, короли… но в комнатке с открытым верхом. Одна, дожидается казни на глазах тысяч и тысяч людей.  
  
Джолин была бесполезна. Как винтовка — да, но лишь опираясь на неё, Амари нашла в себе силы, чтобы встать. Взглянуть на небо, после — на тропки города, обращенного в руины.  
  
«Почему вы не желаете полного восстановления?»  
  
Врачи удивлялись, сильно удивлялись её отказу в, казалось, такой простой процедуре: вернуть, заменить потерянный глаз. Женщины в клиниках обычно соглашались без вопроса; требовали, кричали, дабы лекари и пластические хирурги (если дело и вовсе было плохо) убрали с их лиц «эту мерзость» — шрамы, намеки на травму. Не важно, сколь большие.  
  
Такое внимание к её персоне и реакция на отказ, в свою очередь, была чутка странной для египтянки. В конце концов, пускай она и пряталась под шелестящим именем никогда не существующей женщины… Черт подери. Никто из них — даже зная, кто она такая — не смог бы предложить ей тех технологий, что оросили Ане щеку пополам с кровью, болью. Врачи могли лишь улыбаться ей белозубо, ласково и бессмысленно; говорить, что могут вернуть все. Вернуть зрение, красоту, что-то там еще. Ана на то лишь отмахивалась, толком не вслушиваясь — зачем ей оно, если второй глаз, защищенный древним символом, видит, а её время давным-давно сошло на нет?  
  
Тем не менее, это «почему» она слышала чаще, чем вопрос о самочувствии; чаще, чем собственный пульс — сбитый, отдающий тянущей болью в грудь, равно как и дыхание. Никто не понимал, никто не хотел её понимать — и Ана лишь хмыкала, не давая ответа. Не давая, отказываясь раз за разом от восстановления — даже во время, когда оказалось, что Джек жив, и Гейб жив, и время Оverwatch еще не закончилось.  
  
«Знаешь, Ана… есть процедуры…»  
  
Ангела, очаровательная Ангела улыбалась ей ласково, нежно. Многие врачи имели такую же манеру речи — приторную, точно засахарившийся мёд, глюкоза на кончике иглы, и, не смотря на ненавязчивость речи Циглер, Ану едва ли не тошнило. Та вправду говорила с добротой, вела руками даже без намека на угрозу, принуждение. Так приветливо говорила о новых разработках, возможностях.   
  
Честно? Египтянке хотелось бы ответить ей с такой же добросердечностью, улыбкой; кивнуть, договориться о времени. Снять однажды повязку из толстой ткани, вновь видеть вещи глубоко, без плоскости.   
  
«Ты очень добра, Ангела»  
  
Только вот нельзя восстановить то, что мертво. Нельзя восстановить сломанную Джолин, которую Амари через старых знакомых продала на Черный рынок, выручив деньги для оплаты лекарств; нельзя воскресить Жерара, милого влюбленного Жерара, которому темноволосая сука размазала мозги по стене. Нельзя вернуть время вспять; оживить тех, кого со смехом забрала война.   
  
«Но мне комфортно и так, правда»  
  
Потеря глаза, периодическая фантомная боль — напоминание, жесткое и резкое. О том, что стрелять нужно меж ударов сердца, придерживая винтовку за ложе; передергивать затвор без сожалений, резко и до ноющей боли в пальцах, где в лунках ногтей — кровь, грязь, комочки кожи.   
  
Напоминание хорошее, пожалуй.   
  
Ибо в следующий раз — кто бы ни был на прицеле — она не дрогнет.


End file.
